Marcada por el demonio
by Danielle L. Vanning
Summary: Existía un demonio poderoso entre los poderosos, Rey de las tierras del Oriente conocido por todos como Abaddon, quien despreciaba a los humanos por su debilidad y por caer en el innecesario sentimiento del amor. pero el la compró... sólo el la poseería... [M por escenas explicitas. Lean, si se atreven]


_**Este One-shoot está dedicado a mi amigo celoso (xD) que me pidió una dedicatoria. Ojalá que te guste.**_

_**.**_

_**Ubicado en la época antigua cuando los demonios eran casi unos dioses y los humanos vendían a otros humanos como simple mercancía.**_

_**Existía uno poderoso entre los poderosos, Rey de las tierras del Oriente conocido por todos como **_**Abaddon, **_**quien despreciaba a los humanos por su debilidad y por caer en el innecesario sentimiento del amor.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-

Violeta se envolvió en la suave bata de seda estilo kimono que se ceñía perfectamente a sus curvas, sujeto la cinta alrededor de su cintura con un suave nudo facil de deshacer, recogió su cabello con una peineta y mirándose por última vez en el espejo salió lentamente aun temblando de su habitación caminando por aquel largo pasillo que le conducía a los aposentos de su Amo. Mientras su mente divagaba en recuerdos…

_Cuando tenía 13 años fue secuestrada por saqueadores y llevada a un horrible mercado donde permaneció un par de días, tal vez meses, manoseada, toqueteada, desnuda, vestida con un simple harapo, toqueteada de nuevo y desnuda otra vez, pasó de mano en mano hasta que un día llego a una jaula y cual animal fue puesta en subasta al mejor postor. Sobre una tarima en aquel mugriento lugar donde demonios de aspecto asqueroso y sucio y humanos que ni lo parecían ofrecían una y otra moneda de oro. _

_Al mismo tiempo que un demonio de porte imponente se abría paso sin necesidad siquiera de decir nada la multitud le abría camino, tal vez por miedo ante su aspecto, joven y hermoso, pero su rostro reflejaba peligro casi como si anunciara una muerte dolorosa a quien se atreviera a molestarlo. Sus ojos ambarinos miraban a una u otra dirección casi con asco como si prefiriera estar en otra parte, y a cada paso su largo y negro cabello era barrido por la brisa suavemente._

_Ella le miró, escuchaba también la voz del vendedor anunciándola como la siguiente en venta, alguien tiro de la cadena de su cuello obligándola a caminar, sin apartar la vista de aquel ser que casi parecía brillar entre tanta mugre. El oro era ofrecido; el vendedor apretó sus pechos aun pequeños, la obligo a separar las piernas para mostrar su intimidad a los clientes y luego la hizo darse la vuelta, empujo su espalda y sintió su asquerosa y áspera mano acariciar su intimidad y perderse entre sus nalgas donde le propino una fuerte y sonora nalgada, ella soltó un jadeo y el público rio al unísono, el oro era ofrecido aquí y ahí. _

_Ella fue obligada a arrodillarse con las piernas abiertas y las manos en la nuca y volvió a mirarlo. Él también la miraba y sin emitir sonido alguno sus labios formaron las palabras "auxilio". _

_El la compró._

Suspiro suavemente, de cierta forma sabía lo que le esperaba detrás de la puerta. Levanto la mano para anunciarse pelo la voz de su amo se dejó escuchar firme y clara como siempre.

-Adelante

Ella entro y cerró la puerta corrediza detrás de sí, miro por primera vez el interior de los aposentos privados de su señor, todo ordenado y perfecto, no esperaba menos, él estaba sentado al lado de la puerta que daba al jardín interior con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada mirando hacia afuera distraídamente como si no le tomara importancia, parecía pensar en algo, su hermosa bata negra estaba anudada suavemente en su cintura pero abierta en el pecho dejando ver sus firmes músculos, ella le observo era sin duda el demonio más hermoso que había visto. Desde el primer momento le gusto, pero cuando le conoció comprendió que el jamás se fijaría en una simple humana como ella. Débil y mortal.

Aunque ella era la única humana que el permitía tener cerca, toleraba su presencia, no sabía por qué. Pero lo agradecía recordó aquella vez que pasaba por la cercanía de una aldea humana

_Ella como siempre caminaba detrás de el en silencio y de forma dócil, hacía ya varios días que la había comprado. Él se detuvo y ella distraídamente casi chocó contra él. El demonio pelinegro se volvió ligeramente para mirarla y señalando la aldea dijo_

_-Vuelve con los de tu especie, a mí no me sirves para nada, ni necesito nada de ti, humana._

_Ella se sujetó de su túnica y con lágrimas en los ojos le suplico que le dejara seguirlo, le explico que no tenía nada más en el mundo. Toda su familia había sido asesinada. El ni siquiera se inmuto simplemente siguió caminando. Desde aquel momento ella le había seguido. Y cuando llegaron a sus reinos él la instaló en uno de los cuartos pequeños de la casa grande. Todos los sirvientes estaban conmocionados ¡una humana junto a su amo! Pero la chiquilla lentamente se ganó el cariño de los otros sirvientes._

_5 años habían pasado desde eso._

En su distracción él se había puesto de pie y estaba parado aun al lado de la puerta, pero ahora la miraba a ella. Violeta se sonrojó claramente al sentirse observada y bajo la mirada apenada. Y el volvió a hablar.

-Humana, ¿sabes por qué te he llamado aquí?

Ella levanto el rostro observándole, tenía una idea, pero no se atrevía a decirlo así que simplemente negó con la cabeza y respondió:

-No, amo. – el la miró de arriba abajo lentamente y ella tembló al sentir su mirada.

-Desnúdate –ordenó, y la chica con las manos temblorosas deshizo el nudo de su bata dejando que esta callera al suelo con un suave susurro de la tela. Mientras intentaba cubrirse algo apenada con las manos desviando la mirada al suelo.

Abbadon, sabía que había llegado a su edad fértil, podía olerla su aroma llenaba el palacio lo embriagaba y excitaba ¿cómo una simple humana podía ser tan apetecible? Su instinto le pedía a gritos poseerla, marcarla hacerla suya y deseaba escucharla gritar de placer por él. Pero no podía olvidar que era una maldita humana después de todo, el odiaba a los humanos tan frágiles e inútiles seguramente no podría aguantar su pasión probablemente terminaría matándola los demonios eran demasiado agresivos y posesivos con sus hembras al momento de poseerlas. Pero esa humana era por derecho suya, él la había comprado ¿no? Y a nadie le debía explicaciones además ella misma le había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por él. Era su Amo, su Señor.

Y con esa conclusión había decidido tomar su cuerpo. La haría suya y por fin se daría el placer con el que tanto había deseado.

La tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí e introdujo la otra mano en su intimidad empujando sus garras más adentro sin prestar atención a los suaves quejidos de dolor que emitía. Le había hecho daño y ni siquiera había comenzado, pudo oler el miedo y la sangre. Pero no le importó, saco sus dedos y mordió su cuello fuertemente dejando la marca de su mordisco en su piel, como solían hacerlo los demonios de su clase, claro que eso arrancó un grito terrible de dolor de la pobre chica, la sangre manchaba su hermosa piel la excitación del demonio crecía, la sujeto de los brazos y la empujo al lecho, ella cayo en la cama boca abajo y se llevó una mano al cuello y apoyándose en la otra intento incorporarse para mirarlo, su rostro reflejaba miedo pero de sus labios no salió queja o suplica alguno, ella estaba dispuesta a soportarlo y entregarse.

Abaddon se retiró la túnica dejando al descubierto la magnitud de su placer completamente hinchado, duro y listo para lo siguiente, la sola visión del cuerpo de esa hembra humana le hizo estremecer estaba a su merced y lo deleitaba, sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse de rojo perdiendo su brillo dorado junto una parte de su cordura y conciencia, en ese estado era más una bestia que nada, y esa bestia deseaba satisfacción.

Se lanzó sobre ella, tomándola del cabello obligándola a erguirse y arquear la espalda quedando en cuatro sobre el lecho, con una mano le hizo abrir las piernas y sin avisar ni esperar introdujo de una sola embestida todo su pene en la virgen vagina rompiendo aquella frágil barrera haciéndola gritar de dolor de nuevo mientras su pene era manchado de sangre

Violeta lloraba por el dolor sentía los músculos de su vagina estirarse para poder recibirlo en su interior, pero él era demasiado grande, su glande golpeaba su útero cada vez que él se movía,

Ella lloraba y el gruñía

El tiraba más fuerte de su cabello y ella se aferraba a las sabanas.

Y mientras continuaba comenzó a introducir dos de sus dedos en el ano de Violeta sus garras abrían los músculos de su año más y más hasta que tuvo cuatro dedos adentro y su amo empujo metiendo los dedos hasta el fondo todo lo que pudo mientras se vaciaba en su útero llenándola de chorros de su semen caliente y espeso q resbalaba junto con su sangre por sus piernas, Violeta grito exhausta con el corazón acelerado y el la soltó dejándola caer sobre los suaves cojines mientras observaba su cuerpo maltratado y manchado, y su semen escapar de entre sus piernas lentamente. Se veía perfecta pero apenas estaba empezando su pene de nuevo estaba hinchado y aún más duro, listo para seguir.

La tomo de la cintura levantándola y dejándola de rodillas pero empujando su cabeza contra las sabanas mientras introducía su erección en su ano esta vez.

La chica chillo, y suplico pero él no se detuvo continuo penetrándola aún más rápido deleitándose con el suave golpetear de sus testículos contra la vagina aun sensible de su esclava.

Ella gemía de placer, pero suplicaba a la vez. De repente soltó un grito de terror, de dolor su amo clavaba una de sus garras en la piel de su hombro derecho, la marcaba, escribía algo abriendo su carne con sus afiladísimas garras. Cuando termino le hizo un rasguño en todo lo largo de su espalda dejándole cuatro rastros largos y rectos de forma transversal desde el mensaje que había escrito hasta su cadera.

El gemía de nuevo, volviéndose a correr, ahora inundando su ano de su semilla arrancándole gemidos de placer a su esclava. Satisfecho por el momento se puso de pie sobre ella. Y ella se dejó caer adolorida y exhausta sobre el lecho, cerró los ojos aun gimiendo suavemente. Escucho la voz de su amo hablar.

-Para que jamás se te olvide a quien perteneces y todo el mundo lo sepa –susurró. Ella lo entendió, lo que él había escrito

"propiedad de Abbadon". Desde ahora ella seria su esclava en todos los sentidos, sonrió agradecida antes de perder la conciencia.

.

.

**Críticas o comentarios. **

**Dejenme un Review please.**

**Danna Vanning**


End file.
